


Come What May

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Osborne sets Nick Clegg up with David Cameron for a dinner date after he realizes that David now has more freedom to see Nick since being relegated as a backbencher but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
>
>> Some Tory people play a trick on Nick making look like the person he has a crush on is interested in him and set him up on a date at a restaurant.
>> 
>> The crush never shows Nick sits there for sometime getting more and more embarrassed and upset realising it’s a set up, he’s about to go when somebody slips into the chair opposite: “Sorry I’m not x will I do?”.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work. 

"Come on Nick, it will be worth your time!" George pleaded to the Liberal Democrat backbencher, "David has been dying to see you since he got back to the Tory backbench. He's had a tough week since he formally stepped down as PM."

George Osborne and David Cameron did see themselves coming back to the backbenches someday, but not this soon (if not for that Brexit referendum, they would still be on the front benches). George felt devastated about it and in an attempt to make things better and upon realization that David being a backbencher again means that he'll have more freedom to see Nick as often as he wants to - George decided to set the two up. 

The first thing he did was to book a table for two at an upscale restaurant and that was quite hard to pull off as he had to do his best David Cameron impression over the phone while making that reservation. The next thing he did was to "relay" a message from Nick to David...

"Dave, I bumped into Nick Clegg earlier today and he said he wants to see you over dinner." George said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, "If you're free tonight, he'd be really-" 

"I'd love to!" David said, cutting George off, "I'd really love to have dinner with him. Tonight is the perfect time. I haven't got much to do and Sam is expecting me to come home late anyway."

Then George gave him the name and the address of the restaurant. It was really that easy for him to get David to say yes. Now, he was hoping that he'd eventually get Nick to say yes as well.

"Alright, fine." Nick said, after five minutes of prodding from George, "I can come and see him tonight for dinner. Miriam and the kids won't be back from Spain until midnight."

 _Well, prodding him for five minutes was worth it_ , George thought to himself. He gave Nick the name and the address of the restaurant as well and told him that David made the reservation.

* * *

"Prime Minister, I do have a commitment tonight. I'm afraid I can't make it to the dinner that you're hosting." David said, sounding as apologetic as possible

"May I ask what this commitment is all about?" Theresa May, the Prime Minister asked, "Unless of course, you prefer not to disclose it." she added, with her voice dropping to the same octave she used when she reminded Jeremy Corbyn of his inability to keep his party together.

"I-I'm just going out to meet Nick Clegg. He hasn't seen me in a w-while, w-we have a l-lot of catching up to do." David said as he struggled to keep a calm composure

"So this is what a relegation to the backbench has done to you..." Theresa said with a smirk, "It's turned you into a stuttering mess!"

"But if you want, I can ask Mr. Clegg if we could meet some other time." David spoke, "I'm sure he will understand. Considering that coming to a dinner hosted by the Prime Minister is very important. He knows that and so do I, as I've been once in your place."

"That's better!" Theresa said, "And do bring your family along. I'm sure they missed 10 Downing Street." and David nodded. After the Prime Minister had dismissed him, he rushed out of 10 Downing Street, his phone dropping from his pocket by accident. 

* * *

David had left 10 Downing Street and the Prime Minister had noticed while walking on the hallway of her residence that there's a phone on the floor. When she picked it up to inspect it, the first thing that came up on the screen was the lock screen which was the Cameron family picture.  _This must be David Cameron's phone_ , she thought to herself as she swiped the screen, surprised at the fact that David didn't even bother to put a passcode on his phone. 

Then the phone buzzed, signifying that a new message was received. The preview said:  _Nick Clegg: Can't wait to see you for dinner tonight_

Intrigued about David and Nick's text exchanges for that day, she opened the message and scrolled up to see the previous message. Then she found the name and address of the restaurant where David and Nick were to have dinner later that night. Then she had a plan...

* * *

George Osborne had gone to the same restaurant where he set Nick and David up for dinner. He was accompanied by fellow backbenchers Nicky Morgan and Michael Gove. The two also knew why exactly they were at that restaurant. In fact, it was Nicky who brought up to him the idea of setting Nick and David up like this after George had asked her for help in trying to cheer up David who was still struggling a bit from adjusting back to the life he had before he became Prime Minister.

The three were situated on a table just across the table reserved for Nick and David and they watched closely on the table, waiting for either Nick or David to finally show up. Nicky was the one who was visibly excited to see how the scheme she suggested would turn out. 

"Nick has arrived." Michael announced as he sighted Nick Clegg being escorted by a waiter to the seat reserved for him and Nick

"Great. This is going all according to plan." Nicky reacted with a gleam in her eyes. She missed seeing the two together for such a long time already. This was like the Coalition days all over again!

* * *

It had been thirty minutes already but there was still no sign of David Cameron and Nick was already waiting anxiously. He was worried that David might have caught himself in trouble on his way to meeting him for dinner. Nick fumbled with his phone and called him numerous times and each of the times he called, there was no answer. Eventually, he just resigned to sending a text message.

Nicky was feeling worried as she watched Nick desperately trying to contact David and to some extent, she is also worried about what David could be up to because if David met an accident because of this, she is somehow to blame for it for suggesting to George that they do this. 

It wasn't until Michael nudged George by the elbow when Nicky briefly stopped worrying. She thought that David had finally arrived but her eyes widened out of shock instead. That was no David Cameron, that was the Prime Minister herself and she just walked up to Nick and David's table, about to sit down on David's chair.

"Alright, what's plan B?" Michael asked in a panicked tone as he pulled George and Nicky closer to him, "George? Nicky? Do you two happen to have a contingency plan for this?"

"None." Nicky spoke, "And don't blame me, blame George here for not devising a contingency plan after taking the lead." she added defensively.

"Oh no!" George replied, "Blame Nicky for not providing me with a contingency plan. Setting Nick and Dave up was  _her_ idea after all."

"You know what," Michael said, sounding as if he's about to snap, "You two better stop blaming each other and let's try to bail Nick out of this, shall we?"

"But the Prime Minister!" George said, now in a frightened voice

"Come on, you used to hold a higher position than her when Dave was Prime Minister." Nicky said, "I'm sure you have more bravery than Michael and I when it comes to confronting her."

"Haven't you heard, she loathes me!" George was slightly trembling now. Any moment, the Prime Minister could have her eyes on them and it will be all over for the three of them. If she finds out what they're up to (somehow, she will), their careers will be over then and there - they'd be out of the Parliament and worst, out of the Conservative Party before sunrise the next day.

Meanwhile, Nick was startled when he saw the Prime Minister come up to his and David's table but he rationalized to himself that maybe she's just there to greet him since she once worked closely with him during the Coalition days. Except it was more than that one because the Prime Minister took a seat on David's chair.

"Sorry, I'm not David but will I do?" Theresa asked Nick, flashing an endearing smile afterwards

Nick gripped on to his seat as he slowly tried to inch backwards, but not before the Prime Minister caught his elbow, "Why, the night has just started. Why are you on a hurry to leave already?"

Now, Nick was panicking deep inside. He had to find some nice way to dismiss her and run as far as possible from the restaurant but instead, all he managed to say out of fright was "Help! I've been caught by a Veela!"

If that wasn't enough, Theresa leaned closer to Nick's ears and whispered "O day mi lyubovta", a Bulgarian phrase for "give me love", owning up to the fact that the native range of the Veela is in Bulgaria. She was made aware of how she has been compared to a Veela and somehow, she decided to take advantage of it - and this was one of those times she took advantage of those comparisons.

She remembered the first time she was made aware of those Veela comparisons and the first thing she asked for was a random Bulgarian phrase and what she just whispered to Nick was the first phrase she got from a staffer and she made a point to remember it, in case she'd need to use it someday (and this was one of those days).

Theresa then grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant as George, Nicky and Michael watched in horror. Not only has their plan failed but it appears that someone else has their eyes on Nick now. How was George supposed to explain that to David after he finds out what happened to Nick while he waited for him.

And on a table behind George, Michael and Nicky's, someone took out their phone to send a tweet that said " _I just saw Nick Clegg call the Prime Minister a Veela. Clegg must have been reading my books._ "


End file.
